


Moonstruck

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Harry has a crush on the Moonchild but doubts spacey society columnist Luna Lovegood is even aware of the real world.  Luna has a crush on the Seeker, but doubts billionaire playboy Harry Potter is even aware of her.Prompt: Reverse crush (crush on each other's superhero personas)Pairing: Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Harry was going to have words with Hermione for arranging this interview. For someone who was supposed to be a society columnist, he’d never encountered someone less in touch with people than Luna Lovegood. (That had to be a pseudonym, didn’t it?) Still, at least it would be an entertaining way to fill an otherwise empty evening, and it would help call attention to some of the charitable causes he supported. He cast around the room for a few seconds, which was all it took for his unfailing finder’s instincts and x-ray vision to locate her. Sadly, he couldn’t use his super-speed to get through dinner any quicker...

To his surprise, the conversation moved smoothly--he barely noticed the Quick-Quotes Quill to the side of the cozy table. He cracked open their second bottle of wine and refilled their glasses as Luna considered her next question. “So,” Harry found himself distracted by the way her pale lips formed the question, “Is there a Mrs. Potter in the picture?”

He nearly spilled the wine. “No, not really.”

“Not really?” Her curiosity seemed oddly genuine.

He took the Quick-Quotes Quill and set it on its side. “You can’t include this in your column,” Luna nodded her agreement, “but I’ve kind of got a crush on the Moonchild.” He peered at Luna with some concern as she made a strangled noise in her throat. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you. Just thought there was a drop of Vertyhang venom in the wine. But that would be ridiculous.”

“Riiight, yes, that would definitely be unlikely,” He smiled at Luna. “Anyway, I know it’s kind of an offbeat choice, but she’s got teleportation powers and uncanny luck, she’s really brave, and, honestly, she looks amazing in silver spandex.” He shrugged. “What about you? Anyone special in your life?”

“I suppose that I can trust you with my own super-powered crush,” Luna allowed. “I’d like to see what the Seeker’s bum looks like out of costume. We have a quite extensive collection of file photos of him at the Quibbler, you know.” Harry purpled across from her. “Are you feeling well? Perhaps we should move onto another topic.” She reset her Quick-Quotes Quill just as the windows exploded.

“Death Eaters,” Harry whispered, ducking under the table. “Stay close, Luna, I’ll--Luna?” Just as well, really, because it meant that he could get changed in secret beneath the silk tablecloth.

“We want Potter,” one of the Death Eaters bellowed. “We know he’s here.” He peered out under the tablecloth. Four of them. Not how he wanted to spend an important interview turned promising date, but not a terrible threat, either. 

“Sorry, he’s not here,” interrupted a high, clear voice. “You’ll have to deal with me instead.”

“The Moonchild,” hissed another Death Eater. And wow, Harry thought, she was just as impressive up close.

“Kill her!” A nasty barrage of spells rocketed toward her, though she teleported away. Harry took advantage of the explosion to speed into the midst of them, stunning one and speeding away and throwing up a shield charm to protect a handful of fleeing civilians. 

“Why don’t you pick on someone who can fight back,” Harry taunted.

“The Moonchild and the Seeker,” a third Death Eater lamented, and he was obviously in charge. “Retreat!”

The Moonchild ensnared another Death Eater with magical ropes as they left, then vanished as Aurors started to appear. That was his cue to resume his alter ego... 

A few minutes later, he returned to their table. Luna was already there. “Some interview, huh?” They both looked down at the table. The table where the Quick-Quotes Quill was still faithfully transcribing everything they said...and everything they had said. Their eyes met, and they nodded. With preternatural speed, he whipped out his wand. “Incendio,” he muttered until both notes and quill were consumed by flames. “Sorry about that,” he added. “I don’t suppose you’d like to continue this interview in private?” Her kiss was all the response he needed, and he dropped a handful of Galleons on the table to cover the tab.


End file.
